


just sitting in a cloud

by brokencompass08



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung is crazy, Jisung is in love, M/M, Mental Disorders, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Stray Kids Jisung, Stray Kids Minho, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencompass08/pseuds/brokencompass08
Summary: Jisung is obsessive. Crazy. Delusional. But on top of all that, he’s in love with Minho
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 29





	just sitting in a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s just a super short story where you can decide what happens! It will NOT be continued as it’s meant to be left the way it is, but it’d love to hear your takes on it! {{This is in no way trying to glorify or justify or show an accurate representation of obsessive behaviour!!}} It’s just for fun!
> 
> TW for obsessive behaviour and stalking

They were currently placed on Jisung's bed. Jisung hugging a pillow, cross legged, and Minho in a similar position, only he wasn't hugging a pillow. 

"It's so boring these days. I don't know why." the smaller blonde spoke, legs bouncing gently. 

"I feel that." Minho agreed, "Everyone always anticipates the summer while they're in school, but once it actually comes, they don't know what to do with themselves."

"Do you have any plans you can think of?"

"I'm going out with Hyunjin and Lix next weekend."

Jisung's face fell from excitement to blatant jealousy, "Hyunjin." he mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I'm with you, not him, kitten." Minho leaned forward and tapped Jisung on the nose. Jisung went back to his usual smile, playing with the hem of the pillowcase. "Do you have any plans you can think of?" Minho retorted Jisung's question back onto him.

"Spend time with you! All day, every single day! At least when I can." Jisung glanced at the door a few feet away from him.

"Hey, they can't keep us apart forever. I'll do anything to be with you."

"Yay! I love you so much, Min!" Jisung giggled.

"I love you so much too, Sung!" Minho joined Jisung in the banter. The two mindlessly giggled and talked about whatever topic came to their mind. Minho told Jisung that once school is over, they'll get married and move far away from everyone else. Minho was so sweet with Jisung. Constantly complimenting him and making him feel normal and loved. That's what Jisung wanted from Minho. Love. 

The sun slowly set, yet it felt like nightfall came too soon as the banter was cut off by the sound of Jisung's door opening. Jisung's heart sunk and his smile faded. A tray was held out in front him. He begrudgingly took the contents in the little cups by mouth and sighed. "I'm not crazy." he mumbled. 

As the lady in the pale pink uniform left, Jisung looked around, reality setting in. Minho was gone and the white walls of the room seemed aggravatingly bland. Placing the pillow behind himself and laying back, the blonde looked at the wristband on his wrist. It held all of the important information on it for the nurses to look at. He hated it here. He knows he has issues, but he never thought they were this bad. He was always a dreamer and got attached easily. Apparently it was "destructive behavior" to the demons who just wanted to keep Minho away. But that never stopped him. So much that he can physically manifest him in front of him, until he needs to take his meds of course. They mess up Jisung's happiness. All Jisung knows and wants is Minho. They never actually interacted before, but the second Jisung saw Minho, that was it. He soon learned who Minho's friends were, where he works, dances, and lives. He was called obsessed, creepy, and a stalker. But they're all just jealous. Jealous they can't love Minho the way he does.

Suddenly, Jisung sat up, looking around. "They can't keep me away from you, my love." his eyes narrowed at the barred window of his door. Nothing can stop true love.


End file.
